Listen To Me
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Kyouhei's bad at saying what's on his mind. And he wants his fangirls to just leave him alone. Sunakyo. ONE-SHOT.


_Listen to Me_

_Kyouhei is bad at telling people how he feels. But he wants to tell her somehow, and he wants his fan girls to just freaking leave him alone._

The girls squeal as the group walks into the school.

"Kyouhei-Sama!"

"Yuki-Sama!"

"Takenaga-Sama!"

"Ranmaru-Sama!"

Kyouhei just glared at the crowds, then looked behind him to make sure she was still there. He shivered. They had made no progress since they started on their little project. Sunako was still far off from becoming a proper lady.

"Sunako-chan," Noi greeted.

Sunako screamed in surprise. "There's a new movie out that I think you'll like. It doesn't sound all that scary, but it's horror. Maybe you've heard of it: Sweeney Todd."

Sunako's expression glazed over. "When d'you want to go, Noi-chan?" she asked excitedly. It was one of those times when she actually acted like a girl. Sadly, it wasn't over something that normal girls would worry about.

"Saturday night. With Takenaga, of course! You should go with Kyouhei!"

Sunako's face fell. "No way."

An angry tick appeared on Kyouhei's forehead. He really wanted to see Sweeney Todd just as much as Sunako. Apart from the fact that it's a musical, he really wanted to see it. Terribly.

"Oh, come on, Sunako," Noi urged.

"Can't I just see it alone?"

"It wouldn't be a double date if you went alone."

_So that's what she was planning._ Kyouhei smirked. _This'll be fun. I'll get to see Sweeney Todd and at the same time, bug Sunako Nakahara. I didn't think you were capable of such a brilliant plan, Noi-chan._

Kyouhei walked up to them and blew on Sunako's neck. She screamed and aimed a punch at him, which he dodged.

"Kyouhei-Kun, that was mean!" Noi lectured.

"As if I'd give a damn," Kyouhei replied bluntly. "You want to drag Sunako and me on your little date, not my problem. But I didn't pin you for the type to watch horror movies. Any reason you want to see one with Takenaga?"

Noi turned bright red.

"This is just one of your wacky schemes to get his attention, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Kyouhei-kun!"

"Don't wanna," Kyouhei said, sticking out his tongue. Sunako looked like she was about to collapse again.

"Ano…Sunako-chan?"

THUNK!

"Well, she didn't get a nose—what the hell!?!" Blood covered the sidewalk moments later. Kyouhei snarled and picked her up, carrying her under one arm.

"Can't you carry her normally?"

"Why should I?" Kyouhei questioned.

"Geez, Kyouhei! The two of you are so dense! Just tell her how much you love her already!"

Kyouhei was at a loss. Love Sunako Nakahara? Well…sure, he enjoyed torturing her. They liked the same things; he especially liked tormenting her mentally. He was a low scale sadist, for sure. If you thought about it…

Still, he didn't think he was in love with her.

"You'd better hurry up and figure it out before next week," Noi said evilly.

Then Kyouhei remembered: Valentine's Day was coming up. "OH !$!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………

……………………………………….

………………………………

………………………

……………….

………..

….

Sunako was roped by Kyouhei and dragged out of the house with Noi and Takenaga.

Little did Kyouhei and Sunako know that they were thinking they exact same thing: _just go to the movie and leave. This is just sheer torture brought upon us by Noi. Ignore Sunako/the dazzling creature, and everything should be just fine…yeah._

They forgot they were right next to each other while the movie went on. Let's just say that they were deeply moved by the plot, that they were oblivious to Noi and Takenaga shivering in the row behind them.

After the movie, Takenaga and Noi headed for the restaurant, while Sunako and Kyouhei made their escape.

"Don't follow me!" Sunako shouted.

"What?! I just want to get home! Deal with it!"

Sunako growled and increased her speed. So did Kyouhei. Somehow, it turned into a race to see who could get home faster.

They stopped at the park to catch their breath.

But when Sunako tried to go on, she ended up collapsing for a brief moment.

"Hey," Kyouhei said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something that's been nagging me."

"Not interested."

"Can you at least hear me out!?"

Sunako looked at him with that cold stare, complete with the pout, which made her look as she should look: gorgeous.

_It's times like this when I really do want to imitate her and get a nosebleed of my own._ Kyouhei thought. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!_

"Fine. But make it quick."

"It's something that Noi-chan said a few days ago. And I've been thinking…she's right."

"Eh?" Sunako once again was her chibi self.

"Were you even paying attention to that conversation?"

"No; it was too bright."

"Kyouhei-kun!"

"Oh shit!!!"

As he spoke, a hoard of girls came running up to them.

"Have fun with your fan girls," Sunako said bluntly, walking away.

Kyouhei reached out after her. "Nakahara Sunako! You heartless wench! Don't leave me! I haven't told you what I wanted to tell you!"

"That can wait," Sunako said, walking away.

Kyouhei growled, jumped up, grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Don't make me say it here, Sunako. I hate fake smiles, and fake everything."

"So do I," she stated. "But that doesn't mean that I have to hear you out right now."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Kyouhei-kun, why are you ignoring us?" the army of fan girls sobbed. "Why are you talking to her?"

Kyouhei just ignored them. "What I mean is that I don't think you act like a fake person. You don't put on a display just to get people to like you. You're scary, but that's just you. Even I couldn't do that if I tried as hard as you did to give up humanity," he pointed at his fans. "You think they'd let me?"

"I really don't get you," Sunako said. "I had fun at the movies, but that's over and I want to get home and watch Saw III."

"Can't you just wait a little bit longer?"

"Any longer and I could melt."

"Damn it! You know what? I just want you to listen to me for a minute."

"It's been way over a minute."

"Kyouhei-kun," the fan girls sobbed. "You're not declaring your love for that girl are you? You don't love her do you?"

Kyouhei glared at the fan girls, then at Sunako. "They read my mind: I suck at people skills just as much as you do. I love you. How's that? That's all I wanted to say."

Behind them was a giant explosion.

Sunako blinked, obviously shocked. "Well, I can't say I hate you, since I don't know for sure."

"What are you're plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Just watching a few movies and eating chocolate."

"Would you mind if I joined?" Kyouhei asked. Sunako shrugged.

"I guess I won't stop you."

"You're just shocked, aren't you?"

Sunako shrugged. "You hungry?"

"Am I ever!"

"Any other things you want me to listen to?"

"Nah; now that you know, maybe you'll actually become a lady."

"Don't get so lucky. What are you fans gonna think?"

"So long as they leave me alone, I'm fine."


End file.
